maiotakufandomcom-20200213-history
MaiOtaku Wiki
Welcome to the MaiOtaku Wiki This Wiki is intended to be a guide written to help members of MaiOtaku.com. Guides on what each preference does, and how to appropriately deal with spam are included here. This site is a dating site, but more than often people use it to make cosplay buddies. ---- Additionally we would like to include a separate guide written by professionals on how to date online safety, this can be found Here. ---- New to the site? or wish to go over the rules? please go here. For guides on the site, please go here. how to get not get banned with real examples: here For info on how to remove Captchas, please go here. For dealing with spammers please go here. For the Facebook related content, please refer to these links: MaiOtaku facebook group. MaiOtaku group Facebook page MaiOtaku website Facebook page 'What is MaiOtaku?' Social Network Create a profile Make new friends Upload tons of pictures Reconnect with convention friends Anime Dating Meet other anime fans Get matched based on interests Share your personality Make new acquaintances MaiOtaku Features When you join MaiOtaku (pronounced My Otaku), the first thing to do is list favorite anime and conventions to be attended.This list is matched, mixed with your basic stats (birthdate, orientation, location), to find other anime fans like you. Ideally these are people similar to you in interests, tastes, age, and location. You can choose to chat with these people to find dates, or you can participate in our forums to make new friends. More Details Please? The best anime social network. List your favorite anime and manga, anime conventions attended, and cosplays. Rate shows and track your anime progress. You can upload endless photos. Connect with other users by posting to their pages, sending private messages, or engaging in our forums. The best anime dating website for dating geeks. After you register,you will be matched with thousands of other otaku, as we find those who will be the perfect match for you. You'll be given a list of fans you can meet in your area, and what they're interested in. The best 100% free community for geeks. After you signup, you will easily be welcomed in our forums and across the rest of MaiOtaku. We try really hard to have one of the most inclusive communities possible. It's all free. How it works. We have build a nearly complete database of anime, manga, and conventions. As you add these to your profile, we use that data to find some of the most compatible fans near you. We add up distance, ages, and tastes in anime (every 24 hours, roughly) to help you meet other awesome Otaku. You have the chance to meet even more people by welcoming new users,exploring anime fans near you, and participating in our forums. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Guide Category:Main-page